fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ashura: The Virtual World
Ashura: The Virtual World ''is a real-world simulator featuring Ashura, Voltage, Naomi, Nitron, and other characters from the Ashura Series. It is for the Nintendo VR and it is to be released in 2013. ''Ashura: The Virtual World ''was developed by Blue Quill Gaming and published by SEGA. Synopsis At the beginning, you are asked to choose a character: Ashura, Voltage, or Naomi. After you choose, the game begins. Your character wakes up in Ninjitsu City, home of the ninjas. You are invited by Victor, the Red Ninja, to his house where he introduces you to the different aspects of the game. After that, you can choose a house to live in. As the game progresses, your house becomes bigger. During the day, you can visit other places, talk to fellow hedgehogs, upgrade your house, hang out with your mates (the other two playable characters) and more. In the game, you wake up anytime from 0500 to 1000, and you fall asleep anytime from 2100 to 0000. Time progresses like in real life, so 1 hour in real life = 1 hour in the game. However, time in the game doesn't progess when the Nintendo VR is turned off. When your character's birthday arrives, you get presents from your mates (the other two playable characters). At random points during the game, you are asked to fight invading villains. Sometimes you are given a choice to start a pairing with Naomi (if you are Ashura), Ashura (if you are Naomi), or a female NPC (if you are Voltage). Special Days 26/1 - Australia Day. On this day, you get a free green and gold shirt. Also, Australian flags are seen on buildings. 10/2 - Chinese New Year. On this day, there is a massive parade and you get a Chinese money bag as a gift. The next morning, there will be cash inside the bag. 14/2 - Valentine's Day. On this day, you may receive gifts or be asked if you want to start a pairing. 31/3 - Easter. On this day, you have the choice to find eggs around town. If you find all the eggs, you get a mysterious reward... 11/6 - Ashura's Birthday. 5/7 - Naomi's Birthday. 15/7 - Gangnam Day. For the whole day, Gangnam Style plays extremely loudly and your mates and the NPCs dance Gangnam Style. (15/7 is Gangnam Style's Anniversary) 8/9 - Voltage's Birthday. 30/10 - Halloween. During this day, the stores sell jack-o-lanterns and ghosts and other creatures come out at night. 24/12 - Christmas Eve. Shops are open all day for last-minute Christmas shopping. It snows and a huge Christmas tree is seen in the town square. 25/12 - Christmas Day. On this day, it snows again and people exchange presents. There is a festival in town. 31/12 - New Year's Eve. You may receive a gift on this day. At 2100, there is a fireworks show and a massive party begins. At 0000, another fireworks show takes place. Unlike other days, your character doesn't have to sleep. Characters Ashura2.PNG|Ashura. Voltage.png|Voltage. Naomi.png|Naomi. Age Ratings Although many rating boards haven't examined this game, a few boards have rated it: PG.png|The Australian rating. Rated PG for mild violence. PEGI 7.png|European rating. 7 for mild violence. A CERO cero.png|Japanese rating. Gallery Click here. Category:2013 Category:Q3 2013 Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Rated PG Games Category:Fan Games Category:Ashura Category:Nintendo VR Games Category:Simulation Games